


Camp Hale

by SterekCuties4ever



Series: A New Beginning [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on movie Camp, Bed-Wetting, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Daddy!Derek, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Foster Care, Gen, Good Peter, Hale fire happened, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kid Fic, Kid Isaac, Kid Scott, Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Swearing, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is eight-years old when his father puts him in the hospital. Almost two months later he finds himself on the way to a summer camp called Camp Hale in Beacon Hills, California and he's less then thrilled. Can he over come his anger and find himself a loving family or will his anger and fear get the best of him?</p><p>Trigger Warning for Self-harm, panic attacks, child abuse of all sorts. I labeled this Non-con/Rape, only because it's implied and talked about a bit, but no actual scenes where it's really happening....But Stiles speaks about some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! I know some of you are upset that this disappeared for a while and I'm happy to be bringing it back. I changed a few things, did some editing and it's finally complete with an epilogue and all! I hope you all enjoy! I didn't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own! 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Stiles an eight-year-old boy, runs around the yard of an abandoned rail house, playing in the dirt.

The sun is starting to fall behind the buildings and he knows he should be getting home soon, but he can't bring himself to leave just yet. He doesn't want to think about what will be waiting for him when he returns. His mother had told him to stay in his room the night before and by this afternoon he couldn't stand it anymore and snuck out.

His mother Jen was a drug addict who cared more about herself then anything. She'd had him at a young age to a man named Thomas, who was an alcoholic and who only turned up when he needed money.

Today was a special day, today was Stiles eighth birthday and he wasn't going to spend it locked up in his room.

Just as he was about to start his run home, he tripped and fell, cutting his arm open on a piece of glass. Holding his hand to it, he made a run for it. He wanted to be home before the sun set completely, maybe then his mother wouldn't be to upset with him for sneaking out.

When he reached the front porch, all the lights were on and he could see his mother sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette.

"Momma, I cut my arm." he said to her as he came into the living room. Jen looked over at her son, "That's what you get for leaving the house, I told you to stay in your fucking room!" she hollered at him, pushing him away from her.

He caught his balance before he could tumble backwards and backtracked into the kitchen. There he ran his arm under the faucet. A few paper towels later and his arm was finally done bleeding.

He walked back into the living room and sat down next to his mother. He wondered if she knew what today was, part of him wanted to say something but another part of him was to scared.

Just as he's about to open his mouth, she stands and rushes into the kitchen as a car horn blares from outside.

He rushes after her, "Momma, today is a special day, do you know what it is?" he called after her.

She rolls her eyes at him as she reaches into the cupboard and pulls the coffee can full of money down and pockets a bunch before returning it.

"I don't give a damn what today is, I know it's your fucking birthday, but I sure as hell don't know what so special about that. Go to your fucking room and stay there, I'll be back later." she calls over her shoulder as she hurries out the door.

Stiles sighs as he walks over to the fridge and pulls it open. There is nothing but a half empty bottle of beer and rotting food.

He walks around the kitchen, pulling cupboards open, trying to find at least one thing he can put in his stomach tonight but comes out empty handed.

Finally, he peeks towards the doors where he knows the coffee can will be. He looks back around to make sure his mother is gone before he pulls a chair over and pulls the can down.

He doesn't know how much money is there, he's never been to school so he doesn't know how to count.

He pockets it all before putting the can back and hopping down. He knows he'll be punished when his mother finds out but he doesn't care. Just as long as his belly is full, it'll be worth it.

He waits a few more minutes to make sure she's really gone before bolting from the house and running towards the gas station that's at the end of the block.

As soon as he walks in he smiles, the ice cold air feels so good on his hot skin. It was over 100 today and it wasn't supposed to fall below 90 tonight. He takes his time as he walks up and down the aisle, wanting to soak up as much of the coldness he could before he had to leave. Finally, after about ten minutes, he grabs some chips, a few drinks and a sub before walking over to the counter and setting everything down.

The man behind the counter glares at him, watching his every move. Usually when he comes in here, he doesn't have any money and ends up stealing food instead.  
He didn't get caught the first few times, but after that the man started to notice and now he didn't dare take anything.

When he handed the man the money, he smiled at the boy before handing him his change.

Stiles slowly walks out the door and sits on the curb, taking the sub from the bag and shoving it into his mouth.

It's a foot long but he has it downed within minutes and the chips soon follow. He throws his trash away and then starts back home, slowly sipping the ice tea he'd bought as well.  
When he finally reaches his house, he makes sure to put what's left of the money back into the can before heading to his room. He changes into his tank top and shorts before crawling into bed and falls asleep quickly.

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

He's only asleep for an hour or so when he's jolted awake by a man shaking him. It takes him a few seconds to realize it's his father and he throws his arms around the man.  
Thomas chuckles, "Hey there kiddo, I didn't mean to scare you. Why don't you come down stairs with your old man?" he asks, walking from the bedroom, Stiles happily trailing behind him.

When they reach the bottom Stiles speaks, "Daddy, do you know what day it is today? he asks with a hopeful smile.

His father turns around with a smile on his face, "Of course I do Kiddo." Stiles face brightens at hearing those words, hoping finally his father has remembered. His dad reaches out and ruffles his hair, "It's Friday, where's your mother?"

His face falls as he looks to the floor, "She's out, I don't know where she is." he mumbles out. His father nods as he walks over to the cupboard and pulls out the coffee can, "That bitch owes me mon-" he starts to say as his face turns to anger.

"Where the fuck is the rest of it?" he yells out, rounding on Stiles. Stiles backs into the wall and holds up his hands, "I don't know daddy, I don't know." he hollers out just as his father’s fist connects with his face and he sprawls across the floor.

"Don't play games with me boy!" he yells out as he grabs a broom and snaps it in half. He throws the bristles down and stalks towards his son and begins to beat him.  
Stiles screams and screams as loud as he can, hoping that a neighbor will hear and call the police. 

He knew he shouldn't have taken the money, and that he was being punished for being a thief but he couldn't take the pain.

The beating seems to go on forever and just as his visions starts to blur, there are policeman running into the house and tackling his father to the floor. Just before he blacks out, a tall man gently picks him up off the floor, whispering to him that everything will be alright.

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Almost six weeks later finds Derek Hale, camp founder and director of Camp Hale, sitting at his computer.

He's sending last minute emails for his summer camp that starts in less than one week. Him and his uncle Peter Hale, founded Camp Hale over 4 years ago to the day.  
They live in a quiet little town called Beacon Hills, and own the large preserve there on which the Camp is held each year.

The camp is for abused children in the foster care system, a place where they can get away for the summer and be kids for once, have no care in the world and just have fun.  
It's at this moment he gets an email from a Children’s home in New York city, asking if they had any spots left open for the summer.

There's an eight-year-old little boy named Stiles, who was taken from his mother and father when his father beat him so bad he had to spend a month in the hospital.  
Apparently his mother had died two weeks earlier from an apparent drug overdose and obviously he wasn't going to be going back to his father anytime soon.

Derek stared at the heartbroken little boy on his computer screen and sighed, they didn't really have any extra spots left even though he would love more than anything for this child to come.

He's sitting at his desk with his head in his hands when his uncle walks in. "What's the matter nephew, has something happened?" Peter asks worriedly.

Derek looks up and frowns as he turns the computer to his uncle, who begins to read. Peter tries hard to keep the tears from his eyes, "We have to figure something out, I think camp will do him some good." Peter tells him. "I was thinking the same as well. As long as some of the counselors really step up this summer and help me out, I was thinking maybe I could be his camp counselor this summer." Derek tells him. Peter smiles, "You haven't taken on a child in a couple years, I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."  
Derek returns his smile and sets to responding to the email in front of him, telling them that they'll see Stiles in a week.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Six days later, the staff bus is pulling up in front of camp and all the counselors are rushing off to greet Derek and Peter. "Hey there guys, how was everybody’s year away?" Derek asks excitedly. Everyone starts talking at the same time and he chuckles.  
After everyone says their hellos and takes there bags to their cabins, they all meet in the dining hall to get their assignments for the summer.

"Welcome back everyone, I hope this summer will be one of our bests. Most of the kids from last year are returning this year and we have three new boys this summer. I'm happy to report that Chris and Johnny from last year have both been placed in permanent homes this past year." Derek tells them and everyone cheers.

"Boyd, you will be taking on a young boy named Isaac Layhey. He's recently been removed from his father’s custody. He was physically abused most of his life; you will need to be cautious with him around small spaces. It seems as a punishment, his father locked him in a freezer for hours. He's very jumpy, and he doesn't talk that much." Derek tells Boyd, handing over a few cards with information on it.

Derek turns to his uncle, "Uncle Peter, you'll be taking on a young boy named Scott McCall. His mother passed away when he was three years old and he was sent to live with his father. Upon a social services visit two months ago, they found that he was left home alone most of the time and when his father was home, he was very abusive, emotionally, and physically. He's very jumpy and he's a biter." Derek tells him, handing him some cards as well.

"The last young man is named Stiles Stilinski and I'll be his counselor this summer. We only learned of him not even a week ago and we've decided that camp will hopefully do him some good. I'll need some extra help keeping up with everything since I'll have my own camper this year. His mother passed away two weeks ago from a drug overdose and his father is currently in prison because he attacked Stiles about seven weeks ago and put him in the hospital. He's a bitter and a hitter, he's apparently also been pretty verbal. Stiles seems like he's going to be our difficult one this summer, so please take extra precautions around him."

When Derek was done speaking, he handed all the other cards out. There was no explaining needed because the rest of the campers had been coming since the camp opened.  
Once everything was handed out, everyone headed to their cabins to unpack. 

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Two days later, a bus load of children were on their way to Beacon Hills. Stiles sat alone in the back of the bus, keeping his head down so as hopefully not to invite some other kid to bother him.

He hated other kids and he hated other people in general. He didn't even know why he was heading to this stupid camp in the first place.

His mother had just died and even though his father had hurt him, it wasn't anything new. He wished he was sitting at home in his room, by himself and not with a bunch of screaming kids.

When the person at the home told him he would be going away from the summer, he'd screamed out at her and told her to go to hell.

He doesn't really remember all of it, but he's pretty sure he bit someone as well. He hoped that whoever his camp counselor was, had a lot of patients. 

He didn't mean to act this way, and he never had in his entire life. Ever since going into the hospital though, he's angry almost nonstop and he had no idea why.

He wanted to be like normal kids, he wanted to be excited about going to camp and be excited about having one person all to himself all summer, but for some reason he wasn't or couldn't.

Once he lashed out, no one really tried after that, and his anger had become worse and worse. All he wanted was for someone not to give up on him, and to help him get rid of this anger.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the camp came into view and the kids starting screaming.

As they pulled up, he saw a bunch of people holding signs with names on it. He hunched down and searched the crowd until he found some guy who held a sign with his on it.  
He was a strong looking guy but he beamed as the bus pulled up and he started to wave. WHAT A DORK, Stiles thought to himself.

Once everyone was almost off the bus, he finally pulled himself up and started walking towards the front of the bus.

When he stepped off the bus, he kept his head down low. He didn't want people to think he was excited or curious in the slightest.

He only looked up when a shadow appeared in front of him. "Hi there, you must be Stiles. My name is Derek and I'll be your counselor this summer, welcome to Camp Hale." he said, a large dopey smile plastered on his face.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Whatever dude." Derek’s smile faltered slightly but he recovered fast. "How about we head over to our cabin and get you unpacked?" Derek asked and Stiles nodded.

Derek didn't know whether or not to take that as a yes or no and started walking. When he peeked over his shoulder, Stiles was slowly following behind him and he smiled. He totally counted this as a win.

When they walked in, Peter and Scott were already there and unpacking their things. "Hello there Derek, this is my camper Scott." Peter told him with a smile.

Scott glared over at Derek and Stiles, rolling his eyes before he turned away. "Stiles, this is your camper roomie Scott and my uncle Peter." Derek told him as he set his packs on his bunk.

Stiles glared back and flopped down on his bed. Peter and Derek exchanged looks and then started on unpacking.

when everything was finished, Derek handed a pair of swim trunks to Stiles. "Change into these, we're all heading to the pool for an activity. It's pretty hot out, so I think it's a great place to start." he said with a smile.

"I don't want to go swimming." Stiles bit out and threw the shorts at Derek. "Hey buddy, it's alright if you're scared of the water, I promise it'll be fun." he tried. "I'm not scared of the water, I just don't want to go swimming and you can't make me!" Stiles yelled out. Derek set down the shorts, "Alright then, well if you don't want to go swimming, then what would you like to do?" he asked, sitting down next to Stiles. "I don't want to do anything, I want to go home, go to hell!" he screamed out before pushing up and fleeing the cabin.  
Derek shared a look with his uncle before taking off after Stiles before he got too far ahead.

 

When Derek finally caught up with him, he was sitting on top of a large boulder in the middle of the forest. "I didn't mean to upset you Stiles, I'm only trying to find out what you like to do. Could you please come down here and talk to me?" he called up. Stiles regarded him for a few moments before he sighed and began to climb down.  
When he finally reached the bottom, he stood in front of Derek and glared. Derek cleared his throat, "So what kind of things are you into, is there anything specific that you're interested in?"

Stiles was silent for a moment and for a second, he thought Stiles was going to lash out again and take off.

Finally, Stiles face relaxed a bit, "I like to draw and read comics. I want to write my own someday." he told Derek.

Derek let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "Well, I think that's pretty cool Stiles. We could head over to the arts and crafts cabin if you'd like. There are plenty of things in there you could draw with." Derek tried and hoped for the best.

Again, the boy thought for a few seconds before nodding. Derek smiled and began to walk, checking every now and again to make sure Stiles was following him.

Derek could already tell it was going to be an interesting summer and he hoped that by the end of it, Stiles was a happier and healthy child. 

He knew that this place could change lives in a matter of weeks, he'd seen it happen year after year.

With Stiles anger though, he knew it was going to be a tuff one and he was worried about how the other children would react to Stiles.

He was always hoping that they would all become fast friends and most of them do. With cases such as Stiles and Scott though, you could never be to certain.

The drawing had latest all but ten minutes before he threw the markers down on the table and glared at his paper, "I'm bored, this is stupid." he mumbled out and Derek sighed.  
"Well, what else would you like to do? There's plenty of things to do here at camp, we could go on a hike or go swimming with everyone else. We could go fishing, play a game, it's really all up to you, Stiles." Derek told him, trying his best to put on a smile.

Stiles glared up at him, "I want to go home, but of course no one cares about that." he spit out, glaring even harder if that was possible.

"Stiles, you've been sent here for a reason. You need to be a kid, you need to have some fun and be a kid for once." Stiles rolled his eyes, "Bullshit, I'm only here because no one else can handle me or gives a shit about me."

Derek tries his hardest not to flinch at the last part, "Stiles, I'm sorry if everyone else has given up on you, but I can promise you that won't happen here. You just need to give me a chance, that's all I'm asking for."

"Can I just go lay down please?" Stiles asks, not looking up from the table. Derek sighs in defeat, "If that's what you want to do, then let's go." he says as he gets to his feet, Stiles following behind him.

 

After getting back to their cabin, Stiles flops face first into his bunk. Derek shakes his head as he pulls out his laptop to try and get some work done and emails sent while he has the free time.

About an hour after, Peter and his camper Scott come in and Scott actually has a smile on his face.

Stiles looks up and glares at the both. "What's that you have on your wrist?" Derek asks with a smile. Scott beams as he turns and shows of his brand new wrist band, "I swam across the pool all by myself and got into Lifeguard Danny’s swimming club!" he shouted excitedly.

"I want one, Derek go get me one." Stiles says from his top bunk. Derek looks up to him, "Only people who do what Scott just says can have one. If you want one bad enough, then you need to get in the pool."

"You said you were here to do whatever I wanted, and I want a damn wrist band. You're a liar, knew you were." he shouts out. "Stop being such a cry baby." Scott blurts out. Before anyone can stop him, Stiles jumps from his bunk and starts wailing on Scott. Peter and Derek rush to pull them apart, Derek throwing Stiles in his bunk and Peter quickly rushing Scott from the cabin and to the nurse’s station. "I will not tolerate any fighting in this camp. I understand that you have things that need to be worked out, but you will NOT harm any of the other children. They come here to get away from that sort of thing. This is your first and only warning, do I make myself clear?" Derek demanded.  
Tears streamed down Stiles face as he nodded quickly. "Scott will be punished for the remark he made to you, as for your punishment, you can stay here the rest of the night and I will have someone bring us our dinner. Tomorrow, we can start out fresh, alright?" 

Stiles nodded again before climbing up his bunk and crawling under the covers, where Derek could hear him quietly crying and his heart ached.

He didn't know how to help this child; he didn't understand how someone could have so much anger built up in such a tiny body.

He knew what he'd gone threw was horrific, but he hadn't seen abuse effect any of his other campers in such a way and he was confused.

He decided that after Stiles fell asleep that night, he would go have a talk with Deaton, the camp Doctor and see what his advice was or if he even had any.

 

Not long after that, Peter popped in to tell Derek that Scott was alright and tell him that he was put on dishes duty with the others for the night and Derek nodded.  
Peter was just about to leave when Stiles popped up from under his blanket, "P-Peter, could you please tell Scott that I'm sorry?" he mumbled out.

His request drew smiles from both Hales. "I can most certainly do that for you Stiles. Derek, I’ll bring both your dinners soon." he said and left the cabin.

Derek turned to look at Stiles who was staring at him and smiled, "That was very kind of you Stiles, I'm proud of you." Derek told him.

Derek couldn't be sure, but he thought he'd seen the slightest lift of a lip at his compliment and his smile grew as he looked back to his laptop.

It was silent for a few more minutes before Stiles broke it. "Do you think after dinner, we c-could watch a movie on the computer?" he asked, not looking at Derek.  
"I think that sounds like a great idea, Stiles. How about until dinner arrives, you think about what you'd like to watch." Derek told him with a smile.

Stiles gave him a sad look as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "I d-don't know any movies. I n-never seen one before." Stiles finally mumbled.

At hearing this, Derek had to keep from gaping at the small boy. He cleared his throat, "Well, I think since you've never seen one before, that we should start with a movie called Despicable Me. I can promise you that you'll like it, if you do we can watch the second one tomorrow if you'd like."

Stiles actually smiled at that as he climbed down from his bed and very quickly hugged Derek before climbing back up, just as quickly. Derek beamed after him before turning back to his laptop, to await dinner.

 

After dinner as promised, Derek found their movie and they both snuggled into the top bunk to watch.

Within ten minutes, Stiles was a bundle of joy and laughter. For as long as that movie was, Stiles seemed like any normal kid in the world, with nothing to worry himself about.  
When they movie finally ended, Stiles was still smiling. He looked over at Derek, "Bello!" he said cheerfully and Derek laughed, "Bello to you too!" he replied just as the cabin door opened to reveal Peter and Scott.

Derek was fearful it would kill Stiles happy mood, but it didn't. He slid his way over to the edge of the bunk, and climbed down. He walked over to stand in front of Scott, "I'm sorry that I hit you, sometimes I get mad." Stiles told him and everyone was silent. Finally, Scott smiled, "It's alright man, I do too sometimes. Would you like to look at the comic books I brought?" he asked as he walked over to his bunk.

As Stiles followed after him, Derek let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. While the boys started on their comics, Derek and Peter walked outside. As soon as the door was closed, Derek took a breath of fresh air. "I sure hope he wants to do something tomorrow; I don't think I could take another day holed up in that cabin." Peter smiled, "How was he the rest of the day?" he asked worriedly. Derek shrugged, "It was a bit of a rocky start. I got him to color before we came back and him and Scott fought. After you left I talked some and he yelled. Things cooled off a bit after that. He's never seen a movie before." Derek said, frowning as he said the last bit.

Peter looked at him incredibly, "Are you kidding me, he's eight years old." Derek nodded, "I know right. So I had him watch Despicable Me and he laughed so hard I thought he would start crying. I think we should set up a movie night at the end of the week, that way I can try and get him in the same room as the others for a bit." Derek said and Peter nodded.

It was silent for a few minutes before Peter spoke again, "Do you think he'll make it this summer, I would hate to have to send our first camper home." he said sadly.  
Derek sighed, "We won't be sending anyone home, not if I can help it. All that boy needs is someone to care about him and not give up on him after his first blow up. He's testing me, and I don't plan to give up on him." he said, determination crossing his face.

Peter smiled at his nephew, "Don't worry, we'll have him back to normal by the end of the summer." he said as he turned to go back in the cabin.  
When he opened the door, Stiles looked up and smiled. "Bello!" he called out and Peter chuckled, "Bello, little one. Time to put things away and head to bed. We've all had a long day and I'm sure tomorrow will be just as long." he said, going over and pulling the covers down on his bed.

Scott looked to the floor sheepishly, "Peter, do you think you could read me a bedtime story?" he whispered out and Peter gave him a smile. "I think I could manage that, Stiles, would you like to come over and sit with Scott while I read?" Peter asked, looking over his shoulder.

For a split second, Stiles looked as if he was going to say yes. Then his wall flew back up and he climbed into his bunk without another word.

Derek sighed before climbing into his own bed and Peter settled in with Scott.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

It wasn't long after everyone had fallen asleep, that they were woken by the sound of Stiles screaming out in his sleep.

"No no no no, daddy I'm s-sorry! Daddy no, daddy please don't hurt me!" he was screaming out, flailing back and forth.

Derek scrambled out of his blankets and climbed up the latter as he reached out and gently shook the boy, "Stiles, you need to wake up honey. It's just a dream, come on, wake up." he called out, as he shook him a bit harder.

Stiles eyes flew open as he screamed and dove into Derek’s waiting arms. "Shh, it's alright, you're safe. I promise that you're safe, no one can hurt you here, I won't let them." Derek whispered out to him.

He began to smell something strong and looked down to the wet bed sheets and tried not to cringe. 

When Stiles pulled away and looked down, his face turned bright red and began to shake. "I'm so s-sorry, please don't h-hit me." he whimpered out and Derek’s heart broke. "Stiles, I'm not ever going to hit you, never. Besides, this was an accident, it's alright." Derek said, trying to reassure the boy.

He climbed down and held his arms out for Stiles who reached out and wrapped his arms tightly around Derek’s neck and nestled into it. He held Stiles tightly as he went to the dresser and grabbed clean clothes. As he was about to walk out the door, Peter touched his arm and he stopped. "Just worry about cleaning him up and I'll take care of his bed." he whispered out and Derek nodded as he walked from the cabin and to the shower hall.

Peter sighed as he looked back toward the messy bed. Good thing there's plastic under the sheets, he thought to himself as he set to work.

By the time Derek and Stiles returned to the cabin, Stiles was fast asleep in his arms. Peter and Scott had already passed back out so he walked as quietly as he could and laid Stiles back in his bed.

He stood and watched the boy for what seemed like forever before he climbed back into his own bed and quickly fell asleep.

 

When Derek woke the next morning, it wasn't because his alarm went off, no, it was because he felt as if someone was staring at him. He slowly opened his eyes, "Holy fu-" he yells and jumps back, smacking his head on the top bunk. He rubs his head as he looks back to Stiles, who is still standing there starring at him, no emotion what so ever on his face. Derek waves his hand in front of his face a few times, but he doesn't even blink.

"Peter, Peter wake the hell up!" he whispers out, but his uncle doesn't move. He picks up his pillow and chucks it at his bunk. Peter shoots up, smacking his own head, "What the hell was that for?" he yelled out. "Stop yelling and come here!" Derek whispers out. Peter glances over in his directions and raises his eyebrows as he carefully climbs from his bed and over to Derek. He waves his own hand in front of the boy and he still doesn't move. "What's wrong with him?" Peter whispers, not taking his eyes from the boy. "I think he's sleep walking or something, what do I do?" Derek whispers back. Peter gives him a confused look, "I don't know, I heard you shouldn't wake them up when their like that though." Peter whispers and Derek sighs. "Watch him, I'm going to get Deaton." he says as he jumps from his bunk, not bothering to put shoes on as he runs from the cabin.

Most of the counselors are in the break area when he barges in threw the door, breathing heavy. "Dude, what the hell happened?" Erica asks as everyone walks over.  
He takes a few deep breaths, "Deaton, I need you to come to my cabin now. I'll explain to everyone else later." he yells out and he's out the door again, Deaton following quickly behind him.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, he had a nightmare last night and wet the bed and when I woke up this morning he's just standing there staring at me. He won't move or anything and I have no idea what to do." Derek tells him in a rush as they run back.

When they enter the cabin, Scott is awake and sitting at the edge of his bunk, starring at Stiles worriedly.

Peter is sitting in front of him and waving his hands back and forth. "Stop doing that, you might frighten him. He's sleep walking, sometimes they can get pretty violent when you wake them. Peter, I want you to carefully wrap your arms around him and hold him tight. I'm going to make sure he doesn't thrash his head around and then I want you to wake him up." he says as he looks to Derek.

Derek nods and they all get in position. Deaton nods and Derek steps up next to him, "Stiles, it's Derek, I need you to wake up." he says a little above a whisper. He doesn't respond so Derek speaks a bit louder and gently shakes him.

"Leave me alone, daddy please don't hurt me anymore." Stiles screams out and starts fighting to get out of their grip. "Stiles it's alright, your daddy isn't here. It's Derek, remember you're at camp, no one can hurt you here." he calls out and Stiles snaps his eyes to Derek’s and immediately goes limp in Peters arms.

Derek reaches over and grabs a hold of him and cradles him in his arms. "Carry him to the nurse’s station, I want to have a look at him." Deaton says and Derek nods as they leave the cabin.

Peter lets out a loud sigh and sits in a chair. "How comes he's like that, my daddy hit me but I'm not." Scott asks from his bunk bed.

Peter looks up at him and gives him a tiny smile, "We're not entirely sure what all happened to him. Sometimes the people who hurt you, do different things that might not have happened to you. We just have to wait and see if he starts talking about it." Peter tells him and Scott frowns.

"Do you think we could go to the art cabin today; I want to make him a feel better card." Scott says and Peter smiles. "I think that would be a great idea Scott. I want to warn you though; he might not react the way you want him to when you give it to him." 

Scott nods, "I know, sometimes he gets angry even though he's actually happy. He's just confused, it happens to me too." Scott says as he climbs down and starts getting ready for the day.

 

It takes Stiles about an hour to finally come around and wake up fully. When he does, he looks around confused until his eyes land on Derek and he runs to him.  
Derek catches him and wraps his arms around him, "It's alright, I'm right here. Everything's alright, I promise." he tells him, gently rubbing his back.

Deaton kneels down beside him and smiles, "Do you remember what happened last night or this morning, Stiles?" he asks and Stiles looks confused. "I r-remember what happened last night, b-but I don't remember what happened this morning." he stutters out.

Deaton nods, "That's alright, you were sleep walking. It wasn't in your file and we weren't sure if it was something that has happened to you before."

Stiles sighs, "One of the ladies at the orphanage yelled at me a few times for doing it. They've started locking me in my room at night so I can't get out." he says, a frown crossing his face.

Anger crosses Derek’s face, "I'm sorry they do that to you Stiles, it's not right of them at all." Stiles shrugs, "People shouldn't do a lot of things but they do anyway, I'm used to it."  
Derek pulls himself together, "How about we head back to the cabin and get ready for the day, on the way back you can think about what you'd like to do today. Does that sound like a plan to you?" Derek asks hopefully.

Stiles is silent for a few minutes before he nods and pulls himself away from Derek and heads for the door.

Derek gets up and smiles at Deaton, "Thanks for the help this morning Doc." he says before following Stiles out the door.

By the time they reach the cabin, Peter and Scott have already left. Derek steps outside while Stiles gets changed.

Once he emerges finally, he looks up at Derek, "Do you think we could go fishing today, I've never been but I heard it's fun." he says, not meeting Derek’s eyes.  
His face lights up as he looks at the boy, "I think that sounds like a fantastic idea, let's head down to the tackle shed and grab what we need." he says, taking a hold of the boy’s hand and leading the way.

Stiles eyes lit up as soon as they entered the shed and saw all the different kinds of fishing poles. "Can I pick and one I want?" he asked hopeful. Derek gave him a smile, "Sure can, any one you want." he says and Stiles runs off.

While Stiles finds his fishing rod, Derek gathers everything else they will need in the tackle box, along with some waters and juice.

It isn't long before Stiles is running back, Spider man fishing rod in hand and smiling. Derek smiles back at him, "That's a good choice, I think I'm going to go with batman, myself." he says as he goes off to find his own.

He's so happy to see Stiles smiling today, even after the horrible first day and not he had. It was only the second day and already things seemed to be going better. He knew though, that it didn't mean anything. There were going to be good days and bad days to come, he just hoped there would be more good than bad. When they finally had everything they needed, they headed down to the lake. Thankfully they were the only ones there, everyone else was at the pool. That's where they spent most of their time, being that it was so hot.

He showed Stiles how to bait his hook and Stiles managed to get his on the first try and he was smiling ear to ear. It took a few shots for him to cast out, the first time he tried he'd let go of the pole and it flew into the water and Derek had to go fetch it. Thankfully Stiles thought it was hilarious and didn't get upset at all. After a few more times though, he finally managed to get it right and Derek cast his own line out into the water.

"Do we get to keep all the fish we catch?" Stiles asked after a few minutes of silence. Derek smiled, "We sure do kiddo, whatever we catch tonight, we'll cook up over a fire later on tonight, how’s that sound?' Stiles smiled, "Even if we don't catch any fish, can we still have a fire tonight?" he asked hopefully and Derek chuckled. "How about if we don't catch anything, we invite Peter and Scott to have a fire with us, and we can all make s’mores?" he asks and Stiles gives him a puzzled look, "What the heck are those?" Stiles asks and Derek tries once again not to gape at him.

"Those my dear boy, are only the most mouthwatering things in the whole world. Even if we do catch fish, we are so making them anyway. You roast a marshmallow over the fire and then put it on top of chocolate that's on top of a graham cracker and then take another cracker and smoosh it all together." 

"That's sounds freaking amazing, I so want to try those things!" he says as his line starts to jump. His eyes light up, "I think I got one!" he yells out as he starts trying to reel in his fish.  
Derek grabs him just in time, before he flies into the water and helps him reel it in. "I got one, I got one!" he screams out as he jumps up and down.  
"You sure did, you're a natural!" Derek hollers out, a smile playing on his own lips.

About twenty feet away, a young boy named Isaac stands next to Boyd with a smile on his face, "Can we go down and fish with them, it looks like a lot of fun." Isaac asks as he looks up to Boyd.

He smiles down at him, "I think that sounds like a great idea, come on." he says as he grabs his hand and they start down to them. When they reach them, Isaac steps forward and holds out his hand for Stiles, "Hi, my names Isaac, what's yours?" he asks. Stiles gives him a tiny smile, "I'm Stiles, and this is Derek, we're fishing, do you want to fish with us?" Stiles asks, reaching out and shaking Isaacs hand. Both Boyd and Derek share a smile, "Stiles, do you think you could show Isaac here how to fish while I go have a word with Boyd?" Derek asks and Stiles nods with a smile.

They only walk about ten feet away, "So what happened this morning, he seems to be alright." Boyd asks right away. Derek sighs and tells him about the night before and then this morning. A sad look crosses his face and he shakes his head, "That poor kid, do we have any idea as to what else happened to him?" he asks and Derek shakes his head.  
"The email said there was a lot that no one was aware of because he really wouldn't talk about it. They hoped that sending him out here, would also bring things to light, so that they could help him in the right ways." Derek told him as he watches Stiles carefully showing Isaac how to cast his line.

"How's Isaac doing, everything been going alright?" Derek asks as he turns back to Boyd. He nods, "He had some nightmares last night but other than that, everything seems to be going great. Peter having any trouble with the other newbie?" Boyd asks.

"Stiles and him got into a huge fight yesterday and there was some punching, afterwards though, they became friends. So, I guess that can count as things being good." he says with a small smile.

Boyd smiles, "Alright, let's go over there and help them before they hook each other." he says with a laugh as they head back to the kids.

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

The rest of the day and night are uneventful. The next morning however, Stiles seems to be in one of his moods and as soon as Derek tries to get him out of his bunk, it's pretty clear they would be sending the day in the cabin.

Derek sighs as he sits down with his laptop and starts sending emails. Around lunch time, Stiles finally peeks over the edge of his bed, but doesn't say anything. After a minute, Derek looks up at him, cooking and eyebrow at him and Stiles giggles.

Derek lets a smile creep to his face and Stiles starts climbing down, "I'm hungry, can we go get something to eat?" he asks when his feet touch the floor. Derek closes his computer, "I think that would be a great idea, would you like to sit with Scott and Peter today, or by ourselves?" he asks as they leave and head toward the mess hall.

"I'd like to eat with them please." he says, not looking up when he answers. Once they enter and grab their lunch, they make their way over to the table Scott is sitting at and realize that Isaac and Boyd are now sitting there as well.

Stiles gives them all a smile and sits down, Derek taking the empty seat between the other counselors. "I made this for you yesterday, I thought it might make you feel better." Scott says as he slides the card over towards Stiles. Stiles picks up the card and stares at it a second, not showing any emotion what so ever. Derek starts to get worried as he lifts his head to stare at Scott. "I'm not sure what a card really is, but thank you." he says, finally smiling a bit as he begins to eat. Everyone at the table lets a sigh of relief out and Derek chuckles.

Everything goes well until the end of lunch, when Stiles notices Isaac is wearing one of the swimming bracelets. "Derek, I want a bracelet too! Why won’t you get me one?" he demands out, a look of hatred crossing his face. Derek sighs, "I told you already, you have to get in the pool. If you don't know how to swim, I'll teach you. I promise you, I'm a great swimmer." Derek tells him and a tiny bit of his anger fades but is replaced by shame. "It's not just that, that I'm worried about though." he whispers out. Derek doesn't say anything, not wanting to push him.

After a minute though, he leans over and whispers in Derek’s ear. "I have scars, and I don't want the other kids to stare at me." Pain flashes across Derek’s face as he looks down at the young boy, "Stiles, I can promise you that no one here will judge you for that. Most of the children have their own, even if you can't see them. I promise, if you just give it a shot, give me a shot, everything will work out." Stiles bites his lower lip as he thinks it over before he nods and Derek smiles. "How about we head back to our cabin and get you changed. After that, we can head down to the pool and get started." he says and Stiles stands to take his tray and dump it.

 

Finally, they get back to the camp and Stiles carefully removes his shirt. Derek gasps out, even though he tries his hardest not to. "Stiles, I had no idea that things were this bad for you. I'm so sorry that you were hurt like this." he tells him, tears forming in his eyes.

A few tears slip down Stiles little cheeks, "Are you sure no one will laugh at me?" he whispers out and Derek heart shatters.

"Stiles, I promise that no one will laugh at you. Like I said before, most of the kids here have their own scars as well. I know that it's hard for you to trust anyone Stiles, but I promise you that I would never steer you wrong and I would never hurt you." Derek tells him, kneeling in front of him.

Stiles rushes forward, wrapping his arms tight around his neck. "I do trust you." he whispers out so low that Derek barely catches it.

Once they’re both changed, they head down to the pool. When Scott and Isaac see him, they rush over, smiles on their faces.

Their smiles falter, as does Peter and Boyd’s when they see the horrible scarring down to his stomach and back.

Stiles starts to look like he wants to turn around and run, but before he can, Scott walks forward, pulling off his own shirt and turns around.

Its Stiles turn to gasp when he sees the scars littering his body. "I was nervous at first too, but Peter told me that I wouldn't be the only one, and I'm not." he says with a small smile.

Scott takes one of Stiles hands and Isaac takes the other as they walk to the edge of the pool. "We'll all jump in on three, and don't worry, we're here for you." Isaac says as he turns back to the water.

Scott counts to three and they all scream out as they jump into the air and then hit the water. Scott has to help keep Stiles afloat, but it doesn't stop the huge smile spreading across his face as he does. Derek takes his own shirt off and jumps into the water, as he begins to teach Stiles to swim.

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The rest of the week goes by quickly and there isn't any more outbursts. The only thing seeming to plague the poor boy is his nightmares. It doesn't matter how great his day had been, he would always wake up screaming in the middle of the night, along with a wet bed. Saturday morning, Derek takes Stiles to see Deaton.

He smiles at Stiles as they walk in and Stiles returns it. "What can I help you two with today?" he asks, motioning for them to sit down.

"I wanted to see about getting Stiles some sessions with the camp Therapist. His nightmares seem to be getting worse and I have no idea on how to help him." Derek tells him.  
"Well, I think that could be arranged. I know he has some disorders that he hasn't been medicated for yet, and that might be all he needs. Stiles, would you be willing to sit down and talk to someone about your nightmares?" Deaton asks, turning to look at him.

Stiles fidgets around in his chair, "Would Derek be allowed to go in with me?" he finally asks and Derek smiles. "If it would make you feel better, that would be just fine." Deaton tells him and Stiles nods that he will.

"She has an opening this evening after dinner, Derek. You can take him over to her office then. I'll call her as soon as you two leave and fill her in on everything." he says.  
Derek thanks him and they head out to get started with their day.

As they hike down to the lake, Stiles seems to be pretty quiet. "Is there something on your mind little man?" Derek asks him, starting to worry.

Stiles shrugs, "Am I supposed to tell her the things mommy and daddy did to me?" he asks and it takes Derek off guard.

"For her to help you the best she can, I think it would be a good idea. This is only your first session though; you don't have to rush right into it. And if you get nervous, I'll be right there by your side the whole time." Derek tells him with a smile. Stiles returns it as they reach the lake. 

When they get there, some campers are taking paddle boats out onto the water and Stiles looks like it's his birthday. Derek chuckles, "Would you like to go paddle boating? It's really easy, all you do is sit and use your feet to paddle and I'll steer of course. Stiles nods his head excitedly as they head to claim a boat. After an hour out on the water, Stiles and Scott set up races and soon, most of the campers are at the lake, cheering each other on.

When they finally get done, it's way past lunch time and they all race to the mess hall.

After that, the three boys decide that they want to go down to the arts cabin and make some stuff for their counselors. They smile, telling the boys they would be right outside if they needed anything. Looking them all over one last time, they head out and sit on the porch. "I'm to see Stiles doing better and I'm glad these three have bonded so much." Boyd says, as soon as they sit.

Derek gives him a smile, "I'm glad they have as well. As for Stiles, I really didn't see him making this much progress in such little time. Not after the first day and night he spent here. I just wish I could get these nightmares of his under control."

Peter nods, "I'm sure once he starts his sessions tonight, things will look up." he says, looking at the expression on his nephews face. "You're getting attached to him." he says it more of a statement then a question.

Derek sighs, "Yeah I am and it's killing me. He's the worst one we've ever had. Did you see all those horrible scars littering his body, I know we deal with abuse every summer, but I just, I don't know how people can do this." he all but whimpers out the last bit.

Peter frowns, "I know, I've become pretty fond of Scott as well. Are you prepared for what else you're going to find out at these sessions?"

"Yeah, I mean I guess I'm as prepared as I can be. I know it's going to be really bad, and I don't really want to know, but I do. If that makes any sense at, and I'm sure it doesn't." he says with a tiny chuckle.

Boyd and Peter laugh, "That actually does make sense. I never want to hear what happens to them, but I always find that knowing helps me know how to deal, you know?" Boyd says, stepping back to peek in threw the window.

 

All three boys seem to be working on their project when Boyd peeks in. What he doesn't know, is that Stiles is waiting and sees him and when he watches Boyd move, a smile crosses his face.

"I'll be right back; I want to see what other art supply’s we have to work with." Stiles tells the other two with a smile. Neither of the boys pay much attention as he walks away, in search of something he really shouldn't have. He goes over to the scissors and looks them over first, they are nothing but kiddie scissors, none of which will work for what he needs them for. The next place he goes to check out, is the locked boxes in the back of the room. At least they’re supposed to be locked. Stiles face lights up as he sees this and he carefully starts pulling drawers open. He starting to get upset by the time he gets to the last drawer, but when he slides it open, his smile returns as he lays eyes on his prize.  
He carefully reaches in and pulls out a sharp cutting tool, most likely for carving into wood or something, but he isn't really too sure.

It doesn't matter though; it'll work for what he needs them for. He's careful as he slips it into his pocket and returns to the table and continues to keep drawing.  
He tries not to act to excited, knowing the release he's going to feel later tonight, when everyone falls asleep.

It's been so long since he's been able to cut and he misses it so much. He didn't want to tell Derek that it's the only thing that seems to keep his nightmares away.  
Waiting to do it the first night after his first session, seems genius to him and he smiles to himself again.

 

Not much later, the boys take the art work and leave the cabin, all smiling at their counselors as they hand them away.

Peter and Boyd smile when they get theirs, saying thank you and giving hugs. When Derek receives his, he almost tears up.

It's a big cut out heart that says, "Thanks for making my heart feel good again." Stiles smiles up at him as Derek wipes away a tear.

"Thanks Stiles, I love it! Let's all head to the mess hall, dinner is in about twenty minutes." he tells them and they all head on their way.

Stiles is quiet all through dinner, and Derek can tell that he's nervous for his first session. When they start the sort walk to her office, Stiles almost works himself into a panic attack and Derek has to work hard to keep him calm.

As they reach the building, Stiles takes one last breath before he steps inside. He knows what's coming, he knows everything is about to come to light and everyone will start feeling sorrier for him.

He doesn't want their pity, that's all he ever gets is pity. He wants to be fixed, he wants someone to care about him for once and not just want to fix him and send him back on his way.

He knows when the summer is over, he more than likely won't see Derek again and when he thinks about that, it makes him want to cry.

He finally found someone who, yes gives him the pity looks now and again, but he still acts like he cares and treats Stiles like he's a normal kid, even though he and everyone else know better.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The first ten minutes of his session are awkward, Miss Christie is the only one talking and he's mostly shrugging his shoulders and not looking at anybody. Finally, Miss Christie looks to Derek and gives him a pleading look. Derek sighs as he turns to Stiles, "Buddy, I can't even imagine how hard it is to talk about these things, but it's not going to get better if you don't say anything. Can you just give her a chance, I know she's new and you don't know her, but I do and I promise she's great?” 

Stiles looks up at him and nods as he turns to look at Miss Christie, "My mommy and daddy didn't love me at all." he says, making it sound like it's not a big deal.

"Can you tell me what short of things they did to you, that would make you think that?" she asks, giving him a warm smile that he decides he likes.

He bites at his lower lip, "Mommy never wanted me around. Whenever she was home, she always told me to stay the hell out of her way and stay in my room." She nods, "Did you stay in your room all that time?" He shakes his no, "I snuck out, it got boring in there. The last day I was home, it was my birthday and I snuck out and I hurt my arm. When I came home, she yelled at me, told me I deserved it because I didn't listen and then she left."

She takes a minute to write on her notepad before she looks up, "Did your mother ever hurt you, physically?" Stiles makes a face at that, "Well yeah, she hit me all the time. Most of the time she would just throw stuff at me because she didn't feel like getting up and I wouldn't go to her. She burned me with her cigarette a couple times. One time she even held my arm over the flame on the stove, my skin bubbled and it hurt a lot." he hadn't been looking up when he said this, but when he was done and looked at Miss Christie's face, she looked like she'd be sick.

It takes her a few minutes to write this information down before she looks back to him, "Do you remember anything else?" she asks, in almost a whisper. "She used to make me clean the bathroom with no clothes and all the windows closed. The fumes would get so bad I'd almost pass out." She nods as she writes more, "What about your father?" she asks, looking back towards him.

His whole body tenses at the mention of the man and he can tell he's started shaking. "Daddy was never home, and when he came around it was only because he needed money or wanted to have time with me." She gives him a puzzled look, "So even though he'd hit you, he'd still want to spend time with you, and he was nice?" she asked and he started shaking harder.

"H-he wouldn't play with toys or anything, he would play with m-me." he stutters out. Derek’s eyes go wide, and he's pretty sure what he means, but Stiles hasn't said it, so maybe it's not what he thinks.

"When you say he played with you, what do you mean by that?" she asks him in a soft tone. He looks to the floor, "H-he touched me, down there. Sometimes he b-brought other men over and they would give him money to t-touch me too. He'd only beat me if I fought back."

"Did he ever make you touch him or the other men?" she asked as she wrote more things. He took a deep breath, "He would make me put their things in my mouth, and sometimes they put them inside me and it hurt a lot. Most of the time stuff would come out and they'd pee." he said and made a disgusted look.

Derek had the urge to hunt every one of those men down and kill them all. Who in their right mind would do such things to a child. He was thankful Stiles didn't really know what came out of them, but then again, when he was older and figured it out it could bring up all kinds of issues.

"Alright Stiles, thank you so much for talking to me and trusting me enough to tell me those things. The first thing I want to tell you, is none of those things were your fault, and Derek, myself and others will never let those people hurt you ever again." she tells him, a warm smile coming across her face.

"I know it wasn't my fault, I mean I used to think at first it was and maybe sometimes I still do. I don't understand what I did that was so bad, something to deserve all those things." he tells her and then looks to Derek, who has tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Why are you crying?" he asked confused and Derek gives him a tiny smile. "I'm crying because I'm sad, I'm sad that the people who should of been there to protect you the most, weren't. No one deserves any of those things, especially a sweet little boy such as yourself." 

Stiles smiles and instantly feels the sharp object in his pocket and it feels like it's burning a hole there. He couldn't imagine the loo on Derek’s face, if he found the cuts he was planning on making.

He doesn't know what makes him do it, he hasn't really cared how other people felt before, but he reached in and pulled it from his pocket and holds it out to Derek.  
Derek looks at it confused as he takes it, "Stiles where did you get this and why did you have it in your pocket?" Stiles looks to the floor again, "The only way to make my nightmares stay away, is to hurt myself. The lockers in the art cabin were unlocked and I took it, I was planning on cutting myself tonight." he all but whispers out.  
More tears form and fall from Derek’s eyes and then his face softens out, "Why did you decided to give it to me and not hurt yourself?" he asks, taking one of his tiny hands in his own.

"I don't like when you're upset or cry. I like when you're happy and trying to make me happy and I didn't want to hurt you." Stiles tells him and both the adults smile. "I'm so proud of you for doing this, you have no idea how proud I am." Derek tells him and Stiles chest feels like it could burst. No one has ever told him that before, no one had even been happy with him for anything in his life. Hearing those words come from Derek’s mouth, filled him with so much joy and he didn't know what to do about it so he started crying.  
Derek takes him into his arms, "It's alright, Shh, it's alright. Stiles, why are you crying sweetheart?" he asks as he rubs his back.

Stiles sniffles, "No one h-has ever been p-proud of me b-before. It made me feel all funny and I d-didn't know what to do." he stutters out through his sobs. Derek smiles as he hugs him tighter, "It's alright, it's a new feeling for you. I'm glad that I told you, you deserve to experience it." he tells him and Stiles starts pulling away. Before they know it, the session is ending. Miss Christie schedules another appointment for the following Saturday and give him pills to take every night before bed. They will help keep him asleep and keep him from dreaming as well.

Derek is happy for this, he hopes that they work and Stiles is finally able to have a good night’s rest. That's probably one of the reasons he's so angry all the time. He never gets any good sleep, it's always broken and filled with fear.

 

They walk back to the cabin in silence, and as soon as Stiles takes his new medicine he lays down and soon falls asleep.

As soon as he's out, Derek slips his shoes on and slips outside, just as his uncle and Scott reach the porch. "Scott, why don't you head on in. I need to talk to Peter for a few minutes, make sure to keep it down though, Stiles is sleeping." Derek says with a smile. Scott nods and heads inside and as soon as he's gone, Derek lets his tears start falling.  
Peter makes an alarmed expression before going over and wrapping his arms around him. "It's alright nephew, calm down." he whispers out, trying to calm him like he did when Derek was little.

After a few minutes, Derek pulls himself together and pulls away. "Those people, it was so way worse than we thought it was. The things those people did to him, did to their own son, to a small child." he croaks out, his voice sounding like he's about to lose it again. Peter's about to speak but is cut off, "They raped him and let other people rape him, and sexually abuse him in other ways. Who does that, who can do that to a poor innocent child?" he asks, more tears slipping from his eyes.

Peter looks horrified as he sits down next to his nephew, "Derek, I don't know, I honestly don't know. Did he tell you guys everything, or don't you know yet?" he asks out, reaching out to rub Derek’s back.

Derek sighs, "I have no idea, I think there will be more, but I really hope there isn’t.“ he says sadly. "I just feel so bad for him; I mean I feel bad for all of them but I've never seen a case like this before. What's going to happen to him when the summers over?"

Peter frowns, "I don't know the answer to that and I feel the same about Scott. He's slowly been telling me things about all the foster homes he's being tossed around in and some of the boy's homes. They're horrible, all these places say there, there to help out these kids when half the time they could care less, they only do it for the money they get from the government and its bullshit."

A look of realization and determination crosses Derek's face and he smiles. "What are we sitting around here moping about then, let's do something about it." he says as he gets to his feet. Peter raises an eyebrow at him, "What exactly are we supposed to do about it, you want to go up against the people in the government because I can tell you, that will only end up in us getting shut down."

Derek smiles, "We have more money than we know what to do with uncle Peter, that's why we opened this place to begin with. We have a huge mansion on the preserve that only we live in. Do you know how many kids we could house there, and other adults that could help us out? We could open up our own children’s home and I already know of a few counselors who would move in to help out."

Peter looks like he's thinking pretty hard before a smile spreads across his face. "How about we call a meeting after I get Scott into bed and we can all sit down and discuss it, sound like a plan?" Peter says happily.

Derek beams at his uncle, "Thanks for supporting this uncle Peter, this really means a lot to me and it would mean so much to the children." Derek tells him, wrapping him in a hug.

 

Only a short hour later, all the adults are gathered in the dinner hall, waiting anxiously for Peter and Derek to get there. "What do you think this is about?" Boyd asks, looking around at everyone. They all shrug their shoulders just as the door opens and they walk in. "I know everyone wants to get to bed, but this is pretty important." Derek says as he takes a seat in front of everyone. "I had my first session with Stiles and the therapist today, and it wasn't pretty. It was away worse than I thought it would be, and I'm pretty sure there's more that I don't even know about yet. Got me thinking a lot about some of the kids to come through here, the kids that go back to the so called places that say they want to help kids but are only in it for the damn money. Peter has been talking to Scott and heard horrible things about some of the places and I can't even fathom sending any of these children back to them."

"I would love to be able to take them in, but how do you expect us to do that? I don't see the government letting us keep all these kids here all year round, as awesome as that would be." Erica says with a frown. Peter smiles, "Derek and I have a HUGE mansion all to ourselves deep in the preserve. There are 17 full size bedrooms in that house, that could easily hold three children each. That's a lot of kids, so of course we were wondering if we did this, would any of you be willing to come live there with us, to help take care of the children." Peter tells them all with a smile.

Erica and Boyd both jumped to their feet, smiles on their face. Derek laughs, "I take it you two would like to help?" Everyone chuckles at that as more come forward. Allison says that she has to ask her dad, because even though she's 18, she is still in high school.

Deaton offers his services from his usual office in Beacon Hills and even coach Finstock says he'd be more than happy to come by a few times a week for activities.  
Derek and Peter thank them all and soon everyone is heading back to their cabins.

Peter and Derek fall silent when they near their cabin, seeing flashlights flying around the cabin. They slowly sneak up and peer into the window and both break into smiles.  
Apparently Stiles had woken up and the boys took it upon themselves to build a fort in the cabin and were currently hiding inside it, doing God knows what. The boys fall silent as they hear their counselors enter the cabin and when they peer inside, they both have smiles on their faces that say, "Nothing to see here" and Derek barks out a laugh as he climbs inside and plops down on a blanket.

Both boys deflate, knowing that neither of them are in any trouble.

"Stiles had another bad dream while you guys were gone. So I laid with him for a while and then we decided to make this, so that we could sleep together, and keep all the bad monsters away." Scott says, a proud smile crossing his face.

Peter and Derek smile, "Well, we are very proud of you Scott. That was very nice of you to help and be there for Stiles like that." Peter tells him and both boys smile.  
"Where did you guys go anyway?" Stiles asks, a curious look on his face. Derek looks to his uncle, who nods for him to go ahead and tell them.

Derek clears his throat, "Well, after hearing everything I did today, and what you told Peter." he says, gesturing to Scott. "We've decided to open up a children’s home in our home, out on the preserve. That way all the kids that come here, at least right now, can stay with us indefinitely. I don't like the way you children are treated in those children's homes and its time someone steps up to do something about it."

Derek stops for a second, looking back at the boys to judge their reactions to this. To his delight, both boys have smiles plastered to their faces, so he continues. "Peter and I own a very large mansion, that could fit tons of kids in it, along with some of the staff that's here during the summer, to live there as well. You'd all be able to attend school, and have your own big family among yourselves. If anyone comes along to adopt any of you, there will be very thorough checks monthly and background checks. I want to make sure all of you are safe, as much as I can."

There's a few minutes of silence after Derek finishes, before Stiles is flying into him and wrapping his arms around him, giving him the first real hug since he'd arrived. Derek beamed as he hugged him back tight.

"Is it bad that I hope no one comes to adopt me?" Stiles asks, as he pulls away. Derek gives him a confused look, "Why wouldn't you want to be adopted?" he asks. Stiles blushes, "Because I'd rather just stay with you forever." he says and Derek has to try hard to keep it together.

"Well, if no one comes to adopt you, I'd be more than happy to have you there." Derek’s says, smile on his face.

After they talk for a few more minutes, Peter drags more blankets and pillows into the fort, as they all settle down and quickly fall asleep.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

When they wake up in the morning, Derek starts filling out all the necessary paperwork and calling all the right people. The last person he calls is his lawyer, telling him what was happening and to be ready for the incoming phone calls.

Being that they were a very respected family, they didn't think they would have much trouble getting what they wanted, but they were clearly wrong.

Two days after filing papers, a social worker turned up at the camp, looking to smug for her own damn good. "Hello Mr. Hale, I'm here to take a look at your camp and make sure everything is running the way it should." the lady said to him coldly.

"I don't understand, we've already have our yearly check at the very start of summer, right before the kids came. Wouldn't it be better to go and check out my home and see the renovations being done?" Derek asked, slipping on his shoes to follow the woman out.

She shakes her head, "I would appreciate not being questioned on my job. Also, there's no point in checking out your home if this doesn't pass, so why waste my time." she says with a chuckle and begins to walk.

Derek narrows his eyes, "I'm sorry, but it seems to me that you're implying we're going to fail before you've even seen anything." The woman chuckles again, "We don't take to kindly to people like you, thinking you're better than us and implying that you'd be a better place to house children then the ones we choose." Derek rolls his eyes, "Maybe if you'd all sit down with some of these children and listen to some of the things they go through in their foster homes, you'd see what we're talking about." he says angrily, glaring at the woman.

She glares back, "How about we just get on with this, I don't fancy myself the outdoors type and I don't really want to be here longer then I have to be." she says before turning and not saying another word.

Derek follows her around the camp as she writes in her notebook, shaking her head more times than Derek can count. When their heading towards her car, he knows what's coming and should have known it would happen when he started all this. She turns to face him, a smile on her face. "You've failed your inspection Mr. Hale; you have one week to either appeal or shut down. If nothing is done within this coming week, I will be back with others to collect all the children and arrest you and your uncle. I would think long and hard about appealing, I think this is a fight you don't want to have."

Derek gives her a wicked grin, "If you think you and your people can scare us away from helping children, then you have another thing coming." She walks up, getting right in Derek's face, "I can promise you that you don't want to fuck with us. We do our jobs, we place these stupid kids and be done with it. Most of them probably deserve what their getting. As I said, you can try all you want, but you sure as hell won't win."

She steps away from him, gets in her car and is gone. The other counselors are there in seconds, "Did I hear that we're being shut down?" Boyd asks worriedly. 

Derek turns, smile on his face. "Yes we are, but I'm appealing and it will all be forgotten. She did nothing but belittle us and threaten us and I will have none of it. As soon as they hear all the things she said to me, she will be the one not having a job anymore."

Boyd looks at him, concern on his face. "How are you going to prove what was said, you know damn well it'll be her word against yours." Boyd says, looking around at the others who are shaking their heads.

If even possible, Derek's smile gets even bigger. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tape recorder and everyone breaks into smiles. "I slipped this in my pocket when I went to put my shoes on. Like I said, we have nothing to worry about." Derek says, pocketing the recorder.

Peter comes over and hugs his nephew, "I'm so very proud of you, that was brilliant." he says and Derek beams.

Once released from his uncle, Derek turns to the others, "I think we should order out pizza for the whole camp tonight, sort of a celebration, what do you say?" he asks with a smile and everyone cheers and starts back to the mess hall where everyone is eating breakfast.

 

When they get there, Scott has another boy up against the wall, threatening to beat his face in and Stiles is laying on the floor unconscious. Peter runs for Scott as Derek falls next to Stiles, gently shaking him.

"Scott, what happened, I need you to tell me what happened!" Peter is asking him, trying to calm the boy down enough to talk. "I d-don't know, he just started yelling and t-then it looked like he couldn't breath and he passed o-out." Scott finally said and Peter wrapped his arms around the still shaking boy.

"I'm taking him to Deaton, call ahead and tell him to be ready." Derek yells as he takes Stiles into his arms and runs from the building. "It'll be alright Stiles, You're going to be fine." he says to the boy, knowing full well he couldn't even hear him.

When they’re in sight of the nurse cabin, Deaton is standing there, worry on his face. "From what Peter told me when he called, it sounds like he had a panic attack is all. He'll be fine, trust me." Deaton tells Derek, taking Stiles into his arms and going inside the cabin.

"If it was just a panic attack, then why the hell did he pass out?" he demands, standing next to the bed and holding Stiles’ hand gently. "Sometimes when you have one bad enough, you don't get any air at all and you pass out. He started breathing as soon as he was out, he'll be alright. Take a breath before you pass out yourself." Deaton tells him, giving him a tiny smile.

A tiny grin crosses Derek's own face, "I'm a little on edge, I care about him alright." Deaton smiles at him, "I'm pretty sure everyone here knows that you care, trust me on that. How did it go with that social worker?" Deaton asks, grabbing a blanket and covering Stiles up.

Derek lets out a sigh, "She shut us down, but she also insulted us and pretty much said we only failed because they think were attacking them by wanting to open up our own children's home. I recorded the whole thing though, so there's nothing to worry about."

Deaton laughs, "You and your uncle are sneaking little bastards, you know that?" Deaton’s says happily. Derek nods, "Yup we sure do and we're proud of it." he says as Stiles starts to stir.

He lets out a small groan, holding his hand up to his head and looks around him. "Why am I in here, w-what happened?" he asks confused. Derek gave him a small smile, "When we came into the mess hall, you were laying on the floor passed out. Deaton seems to think you had a panic attack.'

Stiles rolls his eyes, "It's not the first one and it won't be the last. Can I go back, I'm really hungry." he says, pushing himself up, grabbing his head as he becomes dizzy.

Derek chuckles, "How about you take it easy and I'll Scott and Peter bring you a tray. Scott hasn't had a chance to eat yet either. Apparently someone decided it would be a good idea to make fun of you when you passed out and Scott almost murdered him." 

Stiles barked out a laugh as Deaton left to call Peter. "He didn't actually hit him did he, I don't want him to get in trouble." Stiles says, settling back onto the cot.

Derek shakes his head, "No, he just had him pinned up against a wall and was screaming in his face. I think it's safe to say that you two are best friends." Derek says, sounding generally happy.

Stiles shrugs his shoulders, "I've never had a friend before I came here, I don't really know how to have one." Stiles says, a hint of sadness in his voice. Derek can barely see the emotion in the boy’s face and knows that he's trying his best to hold it in.

"You'll get the hang of it buddy, you're doing a good job though, I can tell you that much. Scott and Isaac are your friend, and so are Peter and myself." Derek tells him, reaching out and ruffling his hair.

Stiles laughs and bats at hi hand, as Scott and Peter walk in, trays in hand. Peter hands one to his nephew and Scott hands one to Stiles. "Thanks for sticking up for me back that, and thanks for not actually punching him." Stiles says with a grin.

"No problem bro, I really didn't feel like getting in trouble or I would have. I swiped an extra muffin for you, I know their your favorite." Scott tells him, holding it out for him. Stiles smiles as he takes it and breaks it in half, handing the other part to Scott who takes it and bites into it.

Peter and Derek share a smile before digging into their own breakfast. It was proving to already be a long day, and they were sure it was going to get longer.

After Derek gets Stiles settled in for the day, he heads to his office to make the phone calls that are needed. Within the hour, he has a court date already set up for the following day. When he's done with that, he calls his lawyer and lets him know about what all had happened and that he was needed the next afternoon.

Upon hearing everything, his lawyer decides to head over to the camp that evening, that way they could go over everything and make sure they had a game plan and were ready for anything they tried to throw at them.

When it was time for them to leave the next day, Stiles had run up to Derek, giving him a big hug. "I know that you can do it, we all do." he'd whispered into Derek's ear, making him that much happier going into everything. "That means a lot to me, thank you. Be good today, and have fun while I'm gone." he says, getting to his feet and climbing into the car and they disappear down the road.

 

 

 

Epilogue Two Years Later

 

 

Stiles runs down the stairs and slides into the kitchen, “Daaaaad! We have to hurry up, we’re going to be late!” he yells out. Derek turns around and smiles, “We aren’t going to be late, the buss with the new arrivals this summer won’t be here for another two hours and we’re only ten minutes from the camp.”

“Yeah but, I want to get there early! Scott and I are supposed to meet up right when it pulls in and I don’t want him to miss me.” Stiles says, sticking his bottom lip out. 

Derek rolled his eyes, even though Scott had been one of the first ones to go, it was a nice lady named Melissa who’d adopted him and she lived right in town. Which meant the boys say each other all most every day and even went to school together.

“You saw him yesterday Stiles, now sit down and eat your breakfast or you’ll only make it take longer.” He said with a chuckle. Stiles sat down when a bunch of other children started filling into the kitchen. Erica and Boyd were already plating food and started handing everything out. 

Derek smiled as he looked around the large kitchen, taking in all the children’s smiling faces. Today was the one-year anniversary of the Hale Children’s home being opened and the first day of summer camp. Currently they had a total of twenty-nine children who they were fostering, waiting for someone to adopt them. 

It hadn’t taken the court long to grant him permission to both keep the camp open and open the children’s home. Since it would take over a year to fully build and open everything up, all the children from camp that summer ended up going back to the other homes. When Derek found out it would take that long he immediately filled papers allowing him to keep Stiles, stating that he was making such progress with him and his staff and that he could for sure take care of one child without having the place build yet.  
They granted it to him of course and not even two months after summer camp had ended Stiles had practically begged Derek to adopt him and be his father and Derek was over joyed. 

Since then he’d been going to therapy on a weekly basis and was on some medications for his ADHD and panic attacks, but other than that he was doing great. He had all straight A’s and was even in some advanced classes. 

They’d managed to place eleven children in permanent homes since opening and every time one left, another one came.

When Camp wasn’t in session, Derek and Peter spent most of their time with the children and raising awareness for foster children and how they’re treated. So far, twelve states had adopted new laws in making sure places were suitable for children and that they were cared for in all the ways they needed.

Derek was brought from his thoughts when Stiles literally jumped on him. “Whoa there, buddy.” He said with a laugh. “Let’s go let’s go!” Stiles called out, jumping down and running for the front door. Derek shook his head as he turned to the staff, “I’ll take him down and start setting things up, when everyone else is done here you all can head down as well.”

They nodded and Derek chased after his son. Derek smiled to himself again as he climbed into the car. Who knew answering one email could give you the missing piece you didn’t even know you were missing.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I hope everyone made it in one piece and didn't use up to many tissues! I know the epilogue is short, but that's because I'm making this into a sort of series. I will be adding short, one shots here and there so that we can keep u with Stiles as he grows older and what not! So don't forget to subscribe so you can stay up to date! 
> 
> <3 <3


End file.
